Problem: If $f(x)=\dfrac{x+1}{3x-4}$, what is the value of $f(5)$?
Solution: We can find this answer by plugging 5 into the function: \begin{align*} f(5)& = \dfrac{5+1}{3(5)-4}
\\ & = \dfrac{6}{15-4}
\\ & = \boxed{\dfrac{6}{11}}
\end{align*}